kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Abonent
Shquar Fjalet vendosi ne te shquar, keshtu eshte marr vendim ne wikipedia qe fjalete temerren ne te shquar (Puntori 6 Gusht 2006 20:33 (UTC)) ___ :Zeke shih fjalet vendosi edhe me shkronj te vogel pervec shkrutesave SHBA, UÇK, EU etj dhe emrave te pervetshem te maleve ose shteteve ose tjera ceshtje gjeografike Amerika Afrika Aplet etj. Shendet (Puntori 15 Gusht 2006 10:37 (UTC)) Kategorizimi (mos mu hidhero se po te them rregulla por po e bej qe te mos bejme dy here pune, shpresoj me mirkupton) Ok Zeke keshtu: Muajt i le me te medha sepse ashtu jan edhe ne Wikipedia shqip. Per perkthime perdore shabllonin Në gjuhët tjera dhe ty te duhet vetem ne fund te shabllonit te nderrosh kategorine: Category:Shabllone . Perkthimi ne shabllon vendoset keshtu:: shembull ti e ke qe nenkupton anglishte fjalen qe do te e perkthesh e vendon eshtu : fjala dhe kjo komplet duket keshtu : - fjala Shembull lidhesja dhe : shebull: - and ne praktik duket keshtu: - and Kategorin beje ashtu si fjala dmth me cilen shkronj nis? e ben shembull nis me m (muri) : Category:Me m nese eshte emer Category:Emra , nese shtet Category:Shtete , nese dicka gjeografike Category:Gjeografi , nese ekonomike Category:Ekonomi etj. Shebull e kemi fjalen: kali Category:Me k Category:Kafshë Category:Emra dmth ska problem se i takon disa kategorive, por vetem te jet ne kategorin e vertete. Gabimet qe i bej permirsoj pa hezitim. Pune te mbare (Puntori 16 Gusht 2006 08:25 (UTC)) Faleminderit per ndihmen * Puntori mos ke dert, kur kam nevoje per keshilla dhe duhet ti mesoj rregullat une nuk hidhrohem aspak. Me vjen mire per ndihmen tende por edhe keq per mundin sepse ti po i permireson ato gabimet e mia. Tash e tutje do te mundohem ti beje gjerat ne baze te rregullave qe ke vendosur me larte edhe me siguri se do te jete me lehte edhe per ty, me fal. Zeke 16 Gusht 2006 17:38 (UTC) Kontrollo ndryshimet Puntori, te lutem nese ke mundesi ti kontrollosh ato ndyshime qe i kam bere sot. Me trego nese kam bere prap ndonje gabim. Kam bere ndryshime gjithashtu nga IP adresa 136.216.75.2 Zeke 16 Gusht 2006 19:54 (UTC) ** Mir i ke bere vetem une kan harruar te te them se shabllonin e gjuheve e kam zvogluar para disa diteve sepse eshte e pa nevojshme te vendosen tegjitha ato gjuhe per perkthim. Pra kur e ben Në gjuhët tjera atehere e merr kete shabllon. (Puntori 17 Gusht 2006 11:26 (UTC)) Per fotografi thumb|200px|Vula e kryetarit **Nese do eventualisht te vendosh ndonje foto ndokund ne ndonje oblekt ose dicka fizike atehere i ke 2 menyra per ta bere kete: # Eshte ngarkimi i fotos permes mundesis per ngarkim : Jepni skedar # Duke perdorur Commons], ketu ka foto te shumta te cilat mundesh te i perdoresh kerko ne shqip e nese jo ne anglisht tek mundesia per kerkim ne te djatht. Ky opcion eshte me mir te perdoret se sa ngarkimi i fotove sepse nese fotoja qe ngarkon nuk ka liçence per perdorim e grisin administruesit. : Si te lidhet fotoja nga Wikimedia Commons : Eshte shum e lehte e gjen foton atje psh: kerkon me Kosova te del keshtu pastaj kliko mbi foto dhe te del keshtu dhe pastaj ja merr emrin mbi Vula e kryetarit.PNG dhe e sjell te materiali qe do me e vendu dhe e shkruan (duke ia dhen parametrat si i do ti thumb|200px|Vula e kryetarit (thumb=the te mund te vendosh koment, 200px madhesia, right &links=ana qe do te jet fotoja) Ne praktik kjo duket keshtu si me siper ( e vura lart te mos te zeje vend ty ketu). ++ Disa triqe : #Nese do me largu pak rreshtin vendo ne fillim :', #nese do te te numrohen rreshtat vendo ne fillim '# #nese do i tere rreshti te te behet i zi vendo ne fillim ;' #nese do te e tregosh formulen pa u ekzekutura vendo Shembull Formula #nese do qe teksti te te futet ne katrore largoje pak nga qoshi, shembull: test vetem Shendet dhe pune te qete (Puntori 17 Gusht 2006 11:58 (UTC)) E drejta e autorit * Nese ke mundesi te me sqarosh pak lidhur me ''e drejta e autorit? * Edhe lidhur me fotografin, i kam provuar deri tash tek dasma edhe vetura edhe ka funksionuar shume mire. * Faleminderit Zeke 18 Gusht 2006 20:12 (UTC) ** Ty te interson e drejta e autorit nese e ngarkon ti fotografien e nese e merr nga wikimedia commons atehere ai qe e ka ngarkuar e ka ate pergjegjesi pra per fotografit qe i ngarkon duhesh pare se a ke te drejt te i perdoresh apo jo. (Puntori 18 Gusht 2006 22:25 (UTC)) * Edhe nje here lidhur me te drejten e autorit. Ne kete rast kur ti perdor ndonje fjalroe atehere punimit i bashkangjet referencen nga e ke marr shenimin, Libri, Autori, vendi i botimit, viti i botimit. si psh. enciklopedia Referencat vendohen keshtu::: ----- '''Teksti qe e vendon teksti i references vie ketu ne mes ' ' Referencat ' ' ' ' ------ kete kopjoje komplet keshtu duhet kodi te jet. ketu nen ndarjen Referencat vet paraqitet referenca edhe pse ti e shkruan lart menjehere pas tekstit qe e sjell. tek termi enciklopedia qe kam sjell une personalisht nga nje fjalore e ke kodin per referim. (Puntori 22 Gusht 2006 11:11 (UTC)) A ka fshir ndokush shenimin tend ? *Shihe tek faqja ime e identit KËTU eshte kutia me te dhena PËRMBAJTJA une qe ne fillim edhe ne Wikipedia e kam bere kete kuti qe edhe mua me ndihmon shume kur punoj artikuj :D eshte nje kuti 'DETEKTIV'. Nese do mundesh te e kopjosh eshte e lire pa licenc. ** Pergjigje direkte: Askush nuk te ka fshir ne Wiktionary shenim sepse kemi vetem 1 Administrues dhe ai ska leje per me emertu tjere dhe ai eshte i zene ne Wikipedia. (vetem ne dy jemi aktiv ketu sepse vetem ne dy punojme, tjeter askush, shihe kutine qe te thash dhe e sheh.) Ika tash se mbarova punen :D kaloi dita. Shendet (Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 15:18 (UTC)) Projekti Wiktionary në të pa shquarën * Tani pak na është ngatërruar puna e hesapi. Tani duhet ti zhvendosim përmbajtjet e së shquarës në të pa shuarën, ato fjalë që kanë përmbajtje të mbushur, e pastaj vetem i ndërrojmë në faqen kryesore. Kategorizimi le të mbese ashtu si është. :Une po punoj me shkronjën A, B , C , Ç e ti me D , DH E Ë e pastaj tjerat i punojm si me pare bashk nga pak nga pak. P.S. Emrat e posaçem te shteteve dhe vendeve le te mbesin ne te shquaren ashtu jan ne fjaloret e perditshem edhe elementet kimike po i bejme me te madhe dhe ne te shquaren. Shendet , pune te mbare.(Puntori 4 Shtator 2006 07:47 (UTC)) :Zeke kemi harruar qe fjalet qe kan prejardhje shqipe te i vendojme edhe nen kategorinew Category:Shqip se do te jet edhe nje fjalor i tille. (Puntori 4 Shtator 2006 08:35 (UTC)) zh met vogel tudyjat *shkruje met vegola tedyja te zh te kategorija. * Ne rregull! Zeke 5 Shtator 2006 20:02 (UTC) Redaktimi *Zeke gjat redaktimit dmth gjat formimit te lidhjeve brenda nje artikulli (eshte shum mire qe brenda nje artikulli te formohen lidhje) atehere duhesh edhe atje te i perdoresh fjalet ne te pa shquaren ku duhet. :Shembull: artikulli çadra *'Çadra' është një objekt që përdoret për t'u mbrojtur nga Dielli ose nga shiu. **Me lidhje brenda nje artikulli kam nenkuptuar dmth është, një, objekt, Dielli, shiu dmth i kam lidhur nga ky artikull - nuk eshte patjeter por eshte mire. **Sic e sheh shiu eshte lidhur ne te shquaren si duket ne shikim te pare, por eshte i lidhur ne te pa shquaren. :Si te lidhet? # Nese kemi shiu dmth me 1 shkronj pas formes qe dojm te e lidhim mundemi te perdorim 2 menyra:: 1) shiu dhe 2) shiu # Nese kemi nje fjal ne shumes ose qe ka me shum se 1 shkronje pas formes qe dojm te e lidhim perdoret vetem: Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë P.S. Nese do që një artikull te e lidhish me wikipedia shqip atehere e shkruan: (shembull:shiu).*Më shum tek Wikipedia shqip shiu Shendet (Puntori 6 Shtator 2006 07:50 (UTC)) * E kisha kete parasysh edhe me heret. Sido qe te jete faleminderit qe mi sjell ndermend gjerat qe duhet bere, sepse heret a vone duhet te behen edhe kjo eshte mire per te mos u bere pune dy here apo me shume. Me te mira, Zeke 6 Shtator 2006 18:29 (UTC) Mir thua * Vazhdo ti me '''H se une e lash se kam kokdhembje sot (jam ne pune nga puna editoj ketu) + kesaj kam mar privilegje administrimi ketu dhe tek Wikibooks dhe po duhet me i kontrollu here pas here sepse ne Wikipedia kishim probleme me nje administrues dhe eshte larguar nga lista tani do te na shkaterroje. P.S. Une po punoj nga fundi. nese ke fillu nga Zh atehere vazhdo ti, sot ashtu ashtu me ne fjalor nuk editoj. Shendet (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 11:45 (UTC)) * Mire atehere po vazhdoj une nga H dhe do te shkoj me radhe. Nuk e kam filluar nga ZH sepse dje me shkoi dita duke punuar tek GJ. Keshtu qe ti kurdo qe ke kohe fillo ashtu si the nga fundi. Me te mira, Zeke 12 Shtator 2006 11:50 (UTC) Informim Fillimishte kerkoj falje qe kam harruar te te informoj se e kam bllokuar faqen e pare te Wiktionary, e bera dizajnin edhe e bllokova qe te mos e prish ndonje me inat ose pa hiri (kalimtar rasti), nese nuk te duket dizajni vetem thuaj dhe e nderrojm. Gjithashtu si tu duk kjo qe kam ndar shnronjat? Nese ke ndonje sugjerim ose mendim tjeter me thuaj e ndrrojm, Shendet. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 11:56 (UTC)) *Puntori, shume mire ke bere qe e ke bllokuar. Edhe shkronjat duken bukur. E kisha me te lehte kur ishin te gjitha me nje faqe per ti verejtur ndryshimet me mire por perderisa po zgjerohet projekti me redaktime te reja atehere me mire eshte si e ke bere ti. Faleminderit shume per informatat. Zeke 12 Shtator 2006 12:12 (UTC) Germa B Puntori, nese ke mundesi te me ndihmosh, te lutem? Isha duke redaktuar tek germa B edhe u shfaq ky mesazhi: KUJDES: Kjo faqe është 35 kilobytes e gjatë; disa shfletues mund të kenë probleme për të redaktuar faqe që afrohen ose janë akoma më shumë se 32kb. Konsideroni ta ndani faqen në disa seksione më të vogla. Cka duhet te beje? Faleminderit Zeke 22 Shtator 2006 15:43 (UTC) ** Asgje mos bej lere te till ky mesazth te ka dal kur ke kerkua^r Trego parapamjen ky eshte vetem mesazh si paralajmerin se eshte artikull i madh por nuk ka dert (gjithmon ne Wikipedia del ashtu she ska dert) Shendet (Puntori 23 Shtator 2006 18:01 (UTC)) Kandidatura per administruese Kandidaturen tende meqe ne nuk kemi Burokrat e shpalla ne WikiMedia. Ky eshte linku KETU. Me se voni breda 1 jave pune mendoj se do te veprojne. Pershendetje. (Puntori 14 Qershor 2007 12:06 (UTC)) Në rregull, faleminderit. T'i presim atëherë! :-) Zeke 14 Qershor 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::Urime Je bere Administruese. Nese te duhet ndihme eventuale per kuptimin e ketyre funksioneve sa per fillim me shkruj. (Puntori 14 Qershor 2007 19:30 (UTC)) Faleminderime për të gjithë ata që votuan. :-) Zeke 15 Qershor 2007 16:43 (UTC) Kategorizimi Shtetet i le vetem me kategorine Shtete dhe pa kategorine Gjeograi sepse kategoria e pare eshte me pak perfshirese se e dyta dhe e dyta e perfshin te paren ne vete. nese i vendosim tedy kategorite ne nje artikull atehere kemi mbi kategorizim. (Puntori 23 Qershor 2007 12:38 (UTC)) Si urdhëroni Zotri! Hahaha...faleminderi shumë. Sh'net! Zeke 23 Qershor 2007 12:40 (UTC) Grisja e diskutimeve :Pershendetje :Nese e sheh se eshte keqperdorur ndonje faqe diskutimeve ne ndonje artikull atehere mund te e grisesh faqen tek komanda: Grise dhe artikulli nuk griset por vetem faqja e diskutimeve. Zakonisht diskutimet nuk grisen, por nese jan perverze ose nuk i takojn aspak atij artikulli atehe pa problem grisi. (Puntori 8 Tetor 2007 14:40 (UTC)) Vetem po pritja derisa ai ti kaloj informacionet tek Wikipedia. Sido qe te jet, faleminderit. --Zeke 8 Tetor 2007 19:53 (UTC) Finlandishtja :Tung Zeke, :Si je ti a je mire?,si po kalon? Familjen si e ke? Ti vet me vjeshte si po ja kalon? :finlandishtja - nese e kishe fjalen se nuk lidhej me Wikipedia, ajo ka ndodhur sepse nuk kishte patur artikull per kete gjuhe (tani e krijova nje artikull te shkurt) ne wikipedia. nese problemi eshte tjeret atehere nuk e kam kuptuar porosine tende. ma sqaro me shume nese eshte tjeter problem. (Puntori 27 Tetor 2007 12:48 (UTC)) : Mire te gjithe jemi, faleminderit Zotit. Vjeshta na ka lodhe pak por cka ti bejme. : E kisha fjalen per ate stamp tek Finlandishtja. Mire eshte tani. Faleminderit shume Zeke 27 Tetor 2007 14:03 (UTC) Edituesit e tjere :Pershendetje Zeke, shpresoj se dhe ti je mire. :Sa i perket perdoruesve tjere nese ata vendosin materiale pa lidhje ose qoft edhe materiale me kuptim por te pa organizuara mir si thot populli "si lopa baglen" atehere nese ato materiale i sheh si shume te mundimshme per permiesim "GRISI". Nese materialet qe ke punu ti ose ndokush tjeter i ka prishur ose shtuar ndonje perdorues duke futur pjese te pa organizuara atehere kthei ne gjendjen e meparshme. NE keso raste te ndrrimeve te shmuta te pa pergjegjeshme nuk ke nevoj as edhe te ti japesh verjetje perdoruesit, por vetem i jep verejtje gjate bllokimit. :Cdo te mire. (Puntori 5 Dhjetor 2007 08:48 (UTC)) :: Ndihem pak keq kur duhet patjeter ti bllokoj perdoruesit e papergjegjshem, por me duhet ta beje patjeter. Do te vazhdoj me permiresim nese kam kohe edhe ta shohim nese ka dicka per te grisur do ta beje edhe ate. Faleminderit --Zeke 5 Dhjetor 2007 08:58 (UTC)